Letters Home
by amyniknak
Summary: A collection of letters written by well-known Harry Potter characters after their first days at Hogwarts - past, present and future. Lily, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Albus Severus, Rose and Scorpius.
1. Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N - This little idea popped into my head last night, and I decided to stay up to make a good start on it. i should really be revising for my important exams that are this week, but as always, fan fiction will come first!

Anyway, this is basically a lot of letters that our favourite Harry Potter characters wrote home after their first day at Hogwarts, starting with Marauder-era characters - The Past, The Trio's generation - The Present, and the next generation - The Future.

(I didn't do James Potter here, because a) I don't really like him, and b) I couldn't think of anything vaguely interesting he;d have to say. Sorry... haha.

* * *

**Letters Home - The Past**

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts is really good so far! You would love to see it, it looks so magical! In the Great Hall, there are floating candles that float by magic and the ceiling is bewitched to look like the night sky! And everyone here is like me, and we can all do magic, and I feel as if I fit in with them even though I'm not from a magic family, so you don't need to worry about that.

At the Sorting Ceremony, where you get put into your house, a Hat did it! We had to put on the Hat, and it shouted where we would go, and it put me in a house called Gryffindor, which is supposed to be for brave people. I didn't feel very brave after, because Sev got put in Slytherin, so we won't see each other very much. Still, I've made friends with a really nice girl called Alice, and we share the same room. We live in a tower, would you believe it! You have to give a password to a portrait for it to let you in, and inside there's a big fire and it's so wonderful! I just wish you could see it! I can tell I'm going to have so much fun here, and learn a lot. My lessons tomorrow all look really interesting. I have Potions, where you learn how to make potions, with Professor Slughorn, Herbology, which is about magical plants, and Transfiguration, which is where you can change things into other things, and Sev said that soon we'll learnt to fly broomsticks! Imagine, witches and wizards really do fly on broomsticks! And Alice has a cat, but it's not black, it's a tabby and he's called Ginger, so that's not very witchy at all!

I miss you both a lot, and I can't wait to see you at Christmas! I'll keep writing like you asked me to, as I'm sure there will be loads to write about! This boy, James Potter, said that owls are very fast at delivering post, so this should get to you soon. I don't like James though, he was nasty to Severus on the train, but I suppose I shall have to learn to get on with him as he is in my house.

Lots of love from Lily

P.s. Can you tell Petunia I'm sorry and that I miss her too?

* * *

Mother,

I was sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin, so I do apologise for breaking tradition. Pin all your hopes on Regulus now, because I am certainly not going to be the son you'll be proud of.

I'm even sharing a dormitory with a Potter, one of those famous blood traitors, and another boy, Remus, is a half-blood! It doesn't matter to me one bit, but I thought you would be interested.

Well, I have a lot of things to be doing, so I can't waste time writing this anymore.

Sirius

* * *

To Mum and Dad,

So far, everything's fine here. The full moon isn't for two weeks, so I'll have time to settle in before I have to worry about it. I think I'll be able to keep it a secret. Professor Dumbledore showed me what they've built for me. It's a passage in the grounds to a little wooden shack in Hogsmeade, so I can go down there before I transform and stay there until I change back, so no-one ever needs to find out. Also, they built a tree over the entrance to the passage that will injure anyone readily if they try and get down there, so no-one will find me.

I was Sorted into Gryffindor, like Dad. The hat said that I would have done well in Ravenclaw too, but it could see a great deal of bravery in me. I wouldn't have minded either way really, but I do prefer Gryffindor because the people I'm sharing with seem really nice so far. They're called James, Sirius, Peter and Frank, and I can tell that we're going to be really good friends, especially since they don't know about me. To be honest, I don't think they'd mind very much if they did know, but I'm not going to take that chance.

I had my first lesson here today, and it was so interesting. It was Defence Against The Dark Arts, and it was all about what we're going to be studying and it sounds fascinating. I might have to miss the lesson when we do werewolves though, I don't want anyone guessing, after all!

I hope you are both well.

From your son,

Remus J. Lupin.

* * *

Mother,

Slytherin, like you.

Hope father is treating you okay.

Severus.

* * *


	2. Present

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N - It's the turn of the Trio era characters. I didn;t do Harry here, because who would he write home to? And also, we know he doesn't, because the books are all in his PoV obviously, I chose just to do Ron, Hermione and Neville.

* * *

**Letters Home - The Present**

* * *

Dear Mum and Dad,

It's really a good job that I read _Hogwarts: A History_, before coming here, because it's proved very useful. For example, I was able to tell everyone why the ceiling at Hogwarts looks like it isn't there – it's because it's bewitched that way, of course!

I can tell I am going to learn a lot here, not only about magic, but about magical people. On the train, I met Harry Potter, the boy I was telling you about, who defeated a really dark wizard when he was only a little baby! There was another boy too, called Ron, but he was really annoying so I didn't talk to him for long. He wasn't very nice to me, and I hope I don't ever have to be friends with him. I shouldn't think I'll ever need friends here, as there is so much work to do! Our lessons start tomorrow, and I have already ready the set books through once more, but I should probably do so again.

Oh, and I was Sorted into Gryffindor house. That's for brave people, and it sounds by far the best, so I am pleased to be there. The girls I'm sharing a dorm with seem nice enough, but I don't think they like me very much yet. I heard one of them call me a know-it-all, but I decided to rise above it like you said to do and ignore them.

If you want to write back to me, all you have to do is write the letter and tell the owl to take it to me at Hogwarts, and it will find me. Isn't magic fascinating? I wish you could see it here, I am positive that you would be as enraptured as I am!

I had better go do some work now, so I hope I can see you soon.

Love from Hermione.

xxx

* * *

Mum and Dad and Ginny,

Fred was lying! All you have to do is try on a stupid hat! I got Gryffindor though, so that was pretty good. And on the train, I made friends with Harry Potter! He's really cool, and he really does have the scar like everyone says, but he doesn't know anything about magic at all, so I have to teach him! I told him all about Quidditch and everything.

I also saw Draco Malfoy, who is just as much of a git as Dad said he would be. But Scabbers bit one of his friends so that was really funny. Harry said that he would rather be friends with me than Malfoy, which was cool. I think Harry's alright really, I bet we become best friends.

Anyway, I got Gryffindor. The twins cheered when I got it. Oh, and Harry got it too, but so did this girl Hermione, who is REALLY annoying and she knows loads about stuff, even though she's a muggle-born. It's typical really; she would have to be in the same house as me.

Tell Ginny it's really good here, and she'll like it next year. Also tell her loads about Harry Potter. I think she'd like him if she met him.

From Ron.

* * *

Dear Gran,

I hope you'll be proud of me, because I'm a Gryffindor, like Mum and Dad! I sort of forgot to take the hat off after, and people laughed a bit. I lost Trevor again on the train, but a nice girl called Hermione helped me find him, so some people are nice. Also Harry Potter is also in Gryffindor! Ron Weasley told me that he doesn't remember much about what happened to him, and he's lived with Muggles for all his life and knows nothing about magic. That's a bit sad really, because I'm not a Muggle, but I bet I'll be worse than Harry at everything. Already today the Potions teacher was horrible to me, because I got the potion wrong and ended up covered in boils. But in Herbology I got a question right, so that was okay really.

Love from Neville (and Trevor.)


	3. Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing. oh, except the characters you don't recognise here, haha.

A/N - I LOVE the next generation characters, so I had to write something with them in. Here, I have a few characters that you won't recognise, but for a few of them just look at the surname and you'll get it! For others, yeah, they're just random and I made them up. I have a whole list of characters who are in the same year as Rose, Scorpius and Al, haha.

* * *

**Letters Home - The Future**

* * *

Mum, Dad and Lily,

I got into Gryffindor! The Sorting Hat didn't even suggest Slytherin, well, it just joked about it a bit, but it said I was a Gryffindor through and through just like my parents, and I'd do well there. When it shouted "Gryffindor" James got the whole table to stand up and cheer, it was so embarrassing! He says hi as well, but he probably won't get round to writing to you for a while, as Quidditch tryouts are next week and he wants to make the team, obviously. He said it would be shameful if a son of the youngest Seeker in a century and the famous player for the Holyhead Harpies didn't even get on his house Quidditch team!

I haven't had any lessons yet, but all the teachers seem nice. Neville, or should I say Professor Longbottom, came to talk to me after the feast, and told me how much I remind him of my dad, as usual! I suppose Lily will get that in two years, except it will be "oh, you look so much like your mother!" Getting Sorted wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be, so don't listen to James, Lily!

It's great here, as I've already made friends! There are three other boys in my dormitory, and one of them is Chris Moran, whose dad was on the Irish Quidditch team that won the world cup! Sebastian Smith also said that his dad knows your dad from school, and that they were really good friends. How come I haven't seen him before? But my best friend so far is Pete Edwards. He's really funny! I don't know about the girls yet, they all look a bit… girly. I saw Laura though, Laura Wood. She got Sorted after Rose, and it took me a long time to remember who she was, but then I remembered her dad and how he was your Quidditch captain and things. She seems alright I suppose.

Anyway, I hope everyone's okay at home. Can you tell Fred that I left it under the rose bush, he'll know what I'm talking about, and also I miss you all a bit. I hope you write back to me! Don't let James know I said that though.

Your son,

Albus Severus Potter.

P.S – Rose got Gryffindor too. Just as well, or Uncle Ron would probably have got really annoyed!

* * *

Dear Mum, Dad and Hugo,

The Sorting ceremony went fine, just like you said Mum, and don't worry, I'm a Gryffindor! I hope you're proud of me. The Hat didn't take long to decide at all, which I suppose is quite reassuring. I wouldn't have minded Ravenclaw, but considering that the majority of Gryffindor Tower is family, that seems the better option!

I did as you said Dad, and didn't talk to that boy Scorpius you told me about. He laughed at me when I tripped a bit, so he doesn't seem very nice. I didn't laugh at him when the Hat took absolutely AGES to sort him, so I don't see why he should laugh at me. It was such a horrible laugh too and there was no reason whatsoever for it. It certainly was NOT funny. I hope I don't have any classes with him at all, but Victoire said that they often put the Gryffindors and Slytherins together, so I'll probably have to see him after all. Still, there are quite a few people I can be partners with instead of him, so that's a good thing. There's always Al, and the girls in my dormitory are all so nice. They're called Laura, Fiona, Daisy and Monica, and we stayed up really late last night just talking and getting to know each other. Daisy was sooo jealous to find out that you're both my parents, and that Harry Potter is my uncle. Albus got a few stares when he got up to be sorted, but it was nothing bad like I was expecting, instead, people were admiring him. Is Uncle Harry definitely going to be coming in to give a talk this year? I'm really looking forward to it.

My first EVER lesson at Hogwarts starts in only ten minutes! It's Potions, with Professor Garsmith, who is apparently strange but nice. She has green hair, imagine! I thought only people like Teddy would have funny hair, not a teacher! I miss Teddy a lot, and I miss you too. I hope Hugo isn't lonely, but then again, he has Lily to play with. I suppose it's good that I got to start Hogwarts with Al, and Hugo will start with Lily. Poor James had to go on his own!

Anyway, I suppose I had better go to my lesson, as I don't want to be late! It would be terrible if I made a bad first impression, especially if I want to be Head Girl one day!

Love from Rose

xxx

* * *

Dear Mother and Father,

You asked me to write with news, so I have done. I was Sorted into Slytherin, as you predicted, Father. The Hat said straight away that Slytherin was the best for me, it barely touched my head. I didn't even need to talk to it, it just seemed to know that I would do well in the most noble house of all.

Harry Goyle was Sorted into the same house as me too, so I expect you'll be pleased about that. The other boys seem very interesting too, and I shall enjoy getting to know them.

My first lesson today was Potions, but I didn't find it as interesting as you said I would, father. I preferred Transfiguration, but this girl called Rose got all the answers before I even had a chance. Cuthbert, a boy in my house, told me that her parents are best friends with Harry Potter. I think she's upset with me because I laughed at her. Oh well.

Anyway, there isn't much else to say.

I hope you are both well, and I suppose I will see you at Christmas.

Scorpius.


End file.
